


Day 3 - On Mission

by crumplelush



Series: TommyKate week 2015 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TommyKate week over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - On Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is set approximately three years after Volume 2 so the twins are 21 and Kate is around 23.

It’s only after the battle is over that they realise it was a diversion. It’s an easy win for them, the bad guys just seeming to give up and run away after half an hour. In hindsight that should have been a clue.

They all congregate together to assess the damage. There’s surprisingly little, to them or the surrounding areas. Seems like Hydra didn’t have their heart in it this time.

Strangely enough it’s Teddy that notices first. “Where’s Tommy?” he asks. It’s an obvious question since he’s usually the first on the scene making a big noise about everyone else. They all look around but he’s nowhere to be seen.

“This cannot be good” Kate says, and David agrees.

“Did that fight seem extra easy to you? And the way they all just kind of gave up and ran away. That’s not a very Hydra thing to do. 

Billy’s eyes glow blue for a few seconds and then says “They have him. Hydra have Tommy”. 

Kate’s heart drops into her boots. “No” she whispers. They can’t. She promised she would protect him, keep him safe. She can’t have failed.

“We have to go get him” Billy adds, glaring at the rest of the team as though he expects them to say no.

“And sooner rather than later” Noh agrees. “Before they manage to do anything to him.”

“Where are they?” Teddy asks.

“At the moment in a truck travelling south. They haven’t got where they’re going yet.”

“Then let’s go!” America demands, and they move closer together to make it easier for Billy to teleport them as a group.

They land on a bridge, there’s a couple of trucks heading their way but other than that no one else appears to be around. It’s deserted. _Good_ , Kate thinks as she nocks an explosive arrow and aims it at the leading trucks front wheel. It hits it’s target dead centre and explodes, causing the truck to veer off and drive into the front of the nearest office building. Kate’s relieved that it’s a Saturday and therefore no one will be working.

But there’s no time for that. The other trucks stop and Hydra agents pour out of them, more than willing to resume their earlier fight. America, Noh, and Teddy all leap into action to keep the bad guys busy while David and Kate follow Billy to find his brother. 

He’s in the third truck down. He’s chained to the back under what Kate assumes was meant to be armed guard. They’re unconscious. They seemed to be labouring under the impression that chaining Tommy’s hands and feet meant he was helpless. Their mistake.

“Oh hey guys, how’s things?” he says, and he has a grin on his face like it’s any other Saturday where they’re hanging out in front of a TV, and Kate just can’t deal with this.

“Shut up you stupid boy” she says and strides into the truck. David and Billy are looking at her like she’s lost her mind.

“Now wait a min-” Tommy starts but is interrupted by Kate grabbing his head and kissing him aggressively.

“Errr” David says.

“Wait, what?” is Billy’s contribution.

Kate barely pays them any attention. She was close to losing the boy she loved today. And she’d been taking him for granted. He was happy to move at her pace, and she’d been keeping him at arms length, not even telling their friends – their _family_ – about the relationship. Well she was done hiding. She winds her hands around his neck and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, but they’re brought back to reality when Tommy tries to put his arms around her and can’t due to the manacles.

They separate and Tommy turns to look back at the other two rescuers. “Don’t suppose you could help me out with this bro?” he asks, and even being chained up doesn’t stop the smirk on his face or in his voice.

“You managed to knock out the guards but can’t free yourself?” David queries as Billy wishes the manacles away.

“The chains are attached to my legs. I can’t blow them up without blowing off my own body parts, which I’m rather attached to” he says by way of explanation. “Their guns however were not attached to me and so were fair game.”

The chains finally disappear and Tommy’s out of the van in a second, his shouts of delight mingling with Noh Varr’s spirited yelling. The fight is over in a matter of seconds after that, Hydra really not prepared to fight an ambush and the Young Avengers fighting angrily to protect one of their own.

“So you and Tommy huh?” Billy says as they teleport back to their headquarters. She attempts a glare, but can’t really hold it. The grin slips through. She’d feel embarrassed but honestly she’s just really happy. She has no idea why she was trying to keep their relationship a secret. The rest of the team are really happy for them.

“Yeah. He’s an idiot, but he’s _my_ idiot.”

“Awww!”

Coming from anyone else that would be facetious, but from Billy it’s just supportive.

“Can’t believe neither of you told me though!” he says, a sulk appearing on his face.

“I would have baby bro, but she swore me to secrecy. I was her dirty little secret.”

“Shut up Tommy.”

“Make me.”

“Oh dear god!” Teddy exclaimed. “Now we have to listen to them flirting.”

“You’re one to talk!” Tommy responded.

Kate left the twins and Teddy to bicker it out and headed to the kitchen to refill her water. She’s only half-surprised when Noh Varr follows her.

“Congratulations. You and Tommy are a good match for each other, I think. I hope you’ll be very happy together.”

She smiles, touched. It’s been a few years now since their break up and while it was odd at first, their friendship is firmly cemented now. Sometimes she even forgets they dated.

“Thanks Noh. I appreciate it.”

“I’m sorry to bring this up now, but I thought you should know this straight away.”

“What is it?” she asks warily. They’re having a good time and she doesn’t want to bring the mood down.

“Do you know why they took Tommy today?” he asks.

Shit. She’d been so focussed on getting Tommy back, and then on having him back that it had never occurred to her to ask why they took him in the first place.

“It’s just that I overheard one of them radioing someone in the middle of the fight. They said that Tommy was ‘not the easiest Maximoff to catch after all’. That’s a direct quote.”

“Oh fuck” Kate says, and sinks onto one of the stools around the breakfast bar. “Fuck. They could come after him again. Or Billy. Or Wanda. Pietro, Luna, probably Lorna... Shit.”

“Yes.”

Kate thought. She was the de facto leader of this group and she needed to protect them. She was just realising how woefully unprepared she was for this. “Have you told anyone else about this?”

“Only David, about half an hour ago. We both thought it best to come to you before doing anything else.”

“Right. Thanks. OK, here’s what we’re going to do. Don’t tell anyone else just yet. Not tonight. I’ll suggest a sleepover so we’re all together tonight. We won’t get attacked here. And tomorrow morning we’ll talk it through as a team and formulate a plan.”

They slip out of the kitchen and re-join the rest of the team in the lounge area. Billy and Tommy are fighting each other with the sofa cushions while Teddy films them on his phone. America is texting and ignoring everyone.

David comes over to Kate and Noh, and they quickly explain the plan to him.

“What about Wanda and the others?” he asks.

“I don’t know what on earth they require a Maximoff for, but they lost their Plan A. They won’t attempt a Plan B so soon afterwards. They’ll be safe for tonight” Noh replies, and David agrees.

Tonight they’ll celebrate. Tomorrow there’s work to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so difficult to write. I'm not very good at action sequences so this prompt was not my forte. Apologies if it's not any good. If you want to yell at me my username on tumblr is also crumplelush so feel free. :)


End file.
